Three Girls He Saved and One Reward
by Mumei Mu
Summary: In Naruto's life, he saved many people but there are three important girls he saved and they got together to give him a reward in end. Who are they and what reward did Naruto get?
1. Tsunami

**I present you one of the latest story, Three Girls He Saved and One Reward! A Naruto x several crossover fanfic!**

**It's a short story with short chapters.**

**Naruto saved three girls at different part of his life and they get together in end to give him a reward. Who are they? Read and find out!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Tsunami**

* * *

Tsunami was the first woman Naruto saved when he was a fresh genin…And it wasn't the only one time.

* * *

The ravenette back up against the brick wall with worried expression, clenching onto her shopping bags as three bandits slowly approach with cruel smirks. "Woo, they didn't say that the bridgebuilder's daughter is a beauty." One of the bandits smirked.

"Hehe, I can't wait to go at her." The second bandit laughed wickedly, "That'll teach this damn builder to hire these ninjas and kill Gato then chase everyone out."

'Dammit, so there's still some Gato's men around.' Tsunami bit her lower lip as she tried to come up with something to escape these bandits.

"I'm doing her fir…" The fat bandit reaches out to her until they hear a shout.

"Leave her alone, you teme!" The bandits barely look up to see…Rain of orange-clad genin clones and they scream out with high-pitched tone before they got plummeted by Naruto and clones then tied up like flour sacks within short time. "Tsunami, are you okay?" He quickly jogged up to the woman.

"A-Ah, yes, I am." The ravenette nodded with a slow blink, "H-How did you know I was…"

"I was patrolling around, Kakashi-sensei told us to go around and find any Gato's people and capture them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I just saw you with these guys so I jump in."

"Ah, I see…" Tsunami blinked again before she smile down to him, "Thank you, Naruto-kun, you saved me again."

"No problem." The blonde genin grinned widely, "It's my job, because I'm going to be the next hokage!" The woman giggled at his antic.

* * *

Several years went by and Tsunami finds herself staring at the familiar fat bandit with several bandits. "Hehehe, you have no idea how long it take me to round up new guys after I escape the slammer." The fat bandit licked his blade, "With these pesky ninjas gone, there's no one that can stop us from taking over Wave country and have our way with women, starting with yo…"

"RASENGAN!" Suddenly, the bandits got blindsided by someone as he shove a giant swirling orb, scattering all screaming bandits up in air until they crash into the ground with a hard smash before they become trapped by swamp that suddenly pop out of nowhere. The ravenette look up to her savior before her eyes widened at the familiar face as he flash her his foxy grin, "Man, I'm starting to swear that you're a bandit-magnet."

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunami gasped, he has grow up in short time after three years. 'And so handsome…' Her face flushed before she quickly pushes it down, "W-When did you get here?"

"Just now." Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle, "I was just passing through with my new sensei and I decide to stop by to say hi to you and guys."

"Oh, you just missed my father and Inari because they left to other country for a job and won't be back until next month." The ravenette smiled as the blonde drop his head slightly with a small disappointing groan, "S-S-So how long are you going to stay here for?"

"Eh, for about two hours." He scratched his head.

"Then let me treat you to lunch." Tsunami quickly grab his hand then pull him away with a smile, 'A lunch date, it have been long time since I have one.'

"Oh, okay!" Naruto walked with her.

"…What am I, a chopped liver?!" Jiraiya stared at them in distance as he held several tied-up bandits in his arms with a twitching eyebrow, "This boy better get laid or I'll be pissed off that a cutie just ignored me."

"D-Damn you, nin…" The fat bandit whined with twitching foot, maybe he should just give up on bandit lifestyle?

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of TGHEOR!**

**The first girl Naruto saved was Tsunami of Wave Country! And it turn out he have saved her more than once!**

**Who is the next girl that he will save and from what? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	2. Princess Luka

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**To remind everyone, it's a crossover and Tsunami is the only Naruto female. Also it's very short chapters.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**In this chapter, the character is from The Female Knight Says, "My Princess, You Must Die" manga. Althrough it's gonna be little different.**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Princess Luka**

* * *

During Naruto's three year training trip, he saved a princess and the situation was so bizarre that if he told anyone about that, no one would believe him.

* * *

"I can't believe I just walk on this girl jumping Orc back there…" Naruto jogged down the corridor with a dog that he found on his way as he blushed heavily, he was in a castle for sightseeing while Jiraya goes on his pervy tour around bars in town and it was under attack by orc troops. The blonde accidentally come across a bizarre sight, an orc scout was wandering around until he got ambushed by a crazed knight who was screaming something about violating and demand big cock as this poor orc scream out for help while the knight tore their clothes off right in front of the shinobi. He was too shocked to make any reaction when this knight drags the screaming orc away in a single blink. "Poor fella, I hope he manage to get away." He muttered to himself and he kept jogging until he comes across a group in a huge opening room.

"Oh?" A blonde young woman in elegant light blue dress with crown and few jewelry nearly jump up at his appearance, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"The knights pushed me and some guys inside for our protection when the orcs attacked." Naruto said, "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Oh, I am the third princess of House of Laz, Luka." The princess introduced before she look down at brown dog, "Is he yours?"

"Nah, I found him in a floor below us." The shinobi patted the dog's head, "I don't have a heart to leave him alone with bunch of weird animals and mean witch that kicked him for no reason." That earn a odd look from Luka before Naruto gesture to the scene outside, "So…What are we gonna do about that?"

"I don't know." Luka turned to look out the window worriedly, "How did it come to this? I only have been a princess for a week and that just happened…" Naruto was about to say something until they hear a cry behind them and they turn around to see half-naked knight, the very same girl Naruto saw jumped this orc a while ago.

"H-HEY, WHAT'S HAPPENED HERE?!" A chubby female knight shouted, several female knights gasped.

"While I was scouting, an orc…" The half-naked knight said slowly with shifty eyes before she suddenly kneel down, "Saw me…And…" She looked away, "Raped me."

"What did you say?" Luka gasped in horror.

"What, I saw her basically sexually assaulted this orc!" Naruto cried out.

"Eh, really?" The princess turned to him with a blink, "She did?"

"Such insolence!" An armored knight shouted, "What humiliation!"

"Knight Captain Klinfeid…" Luka said, "The only remaining defense that is left are the female knights…But we will not…"

"Princess…" Klinfeid frowned with determination in her eyes, "You need not say anything more. I have fully resolved myself! The orcs' objective is to humiliate us knights! I shall end this life of mine myself before it is sullied!" Both blondes stared at the captain ridiculously with dropped jaws and to give them headaches, the knights immediately praise her and make suicide pact with her.

"…The fuck?" Naruto said as the knights start to discussing over a suicide method, "Does they get screws loose in their heads?!"

"I-I believe so…" The princess muttered with gloomy expression, "They all lost their marbles…A-Aren't they supposed to fight to the end for their king or their comrades instead of surrendering?" The shinobi nod, he would fight to the end instead of going out like that! "H-H-Hey, everybody…" She cleared her throat.

"Ah, princess." The captain knight turned to her with sweet smile, "We have decided to go with the method of decapitation to end our own lives." She draw her sword, "As for your neck, princess…I shall do the honours…"

"W-W-Wait a second…" Luka slowly back away with raised hands.

"No." Klinfeid said stoically, "If you were to be sullied…It would taint the three hundred year history of the House of Laz. I will ensure that never happens. Therefore…My princess, you must die!" The shocked princess was about to protest until Naruto step in.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Naruto shouted at them with widened eyes as he pointed at the half-naked woman, "She lied about that! It's totally bullshit! I saw her jumping a orc then dragged him away!" The half-naked woman sweated with darting eyes, "AND WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU?! NO LEADER WOULD JUST GIVE UP AND…"

"AH, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS GUY!" The half-naked knight jabbed her index finger at him with a shout, "HE'S WITH ORCS! IN FACT, HE TAG-TEAM WITH THIS ORC AND HAVE THEIR WAY WITH ME!"

'…That's obviously a lie.' The princess stared flatly, everyone know that orcs would kill humans on first sight instead of working with them.

"That is so bu…" The shinobi said until he get cut off.

"WHAT?" The captain knight sharply turn to him with dark glare, "I see…So you're really here to have your way with princess and taint the history of house of Laz…I shall kill you first then princess and finally take our lives!" The knights cheered behind her and the blondes stare at them for few minutes.

"…" Naruto stared at the crazed knights then look at the princess before he bit his thumb then went through few handseals, smashing his hand on floor.

* * *

"Oh, jeez!" Jiraiya sweated heavily as he look at the castle at safe distance, "I hope the gaki make it out in one pi…" Gamabunta suddenly burst out from the castle as it crumbled and the toad sennin can see Naruto standing on the toad's head with cute princess and dog in his arms.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Naruto shouted as the toad boss leap over the gawking orc troops to safety then hop few times to get far away from the castle, "TRY AND KILL US NOW, YOU CRAZY BLOODTHIRSTY BITCHES!"

"MY HERO!" Luka hugged him with river of tears and the dog barked gratefully. The orc troops didn't give a chase as they kept swarming into the castle and they would find all corpse of beheaded knights to their confusion.

"…Ooookay…" The toad sennin said slowly before he retreat to follow the hopping toad, wondering why the stupid boy just summoned the boss toad inside the castle.

After this bizarre event, Naruto offer Luka a place at his hometown because she has lost everything to the invasion and she accepts it in a heartbeat as long as she gets to keep the dog. Little did he know that the princess just fall for him for saving her life…And she have a strange feeling that she just avoided something crazy.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of TGHEOR!**

**The second girl Naruto saved was Princess Luka and from her crazed knights!**

**Who is the next final girl that he will save and from what? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	3. Shirakawa Kiko

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**In this chapter, the character is from Lovecome like A Demon**

**Enjoy the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Shirakawa Kiko**

* * *

When Naruto return to Konohagakure, he met a cute girl by accident and save her…But it was the most strange and kinda annoying situation that really top it all.

* * *

The blonde shinobi decide to take a walk around the village to see if there were any changes while he was gone and by pure luck, he accidentally slip on a pipe then stumble over as he tried to get his balance back. He thrust his hand on a wall next to a yelping girl to regain his bearing before he look down to her, the girl appear to be a citizen by the look of her school uniform and she was very cute. She has chin-length white hair with blue tint and blue eyes. "O-Oh, sorry…" Naruto apologized, "I should have…"

"Oh wow!" The girl clapped her hands with bright grin, "So this is…The legendary kabedon!"

"Kabedon?" Naruto blinked owlishly.

"You know, the greatest shoujo manga scene." She take out an manga book, "Hatsu Kiss is my bible!"

"..Bible?" He blinked again.

"Thank you for being my first." The girl giggled, "Somehow, this is quite embarrassing. I'm Shirakawa Kiko and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The shinobi take a step back as he scratched his head, "Again, sorry about the scare I gi…" There was a cracking sound behind him, following by an explosive and he quickly turn around to see…A giant ugly fat oni scowling down at them.

"**I have been…"** The oni growled.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto jump in without thinking as he suddenly drive a giant rasengan right into the oni's face, causing the creature to tumble over with a hard crash. He look to the gaping girl over his shoulder, "Stay behind me! I'll protect you!"

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"** The oni get up with a painful roar, **"I AM NAKANISHI, HER F…"**

"Kage bunshin!" Naruto summoned over hundred clones and they threw many jutsu and attacks on the shouting oni, beating him to pulp.

"**M-M-MERCY! HOW SCARY! YOU'RE SCARY MAN!"** The oni scattered up to his feet before he run into a strange cracking thing in air, **"H-H-HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME! I-I'LL REPORT THAT TO YOUR LORD FATHER!"** The cracking vanishes without a trace.

"Bring it on!" The shinobi pumped his fist with glare, "I'll take you on again even if you come back with army!" He scratch his head, "Anyway, that was weird…" He turned to Kiko, "You alright?"

"A-Ah, yes…" Kiko blinked, "D-Do you know what you just did?"

"Yup, I just whooped this guy's ass." Naruto laughed and before she can say anything, he hear some weird ringing noise before she take out a weird thin thingy from her pocket.

"Hello?" The girl spoke into it as the blonde raised his eyebrow at odd device, "Oh, mama…Eh? And…Yes…Yes…Huh?" She looked up to Naruto, "The engagement is cancelled?" She mumble something to the device before she stow it away as she turn to Naruto, "Um, Naruto, I have a request…Could you come to my house with me? My dad wants me to bring the human who destroyed his daughter's engagement. He wants to meet you!" She summon a cracking thing in air before she take his hand to drag him in, "Come on."

"W-Wait! What's going on?" The blonde blinked rapidly.

"My dad is King Enma, the king of the onis." Kiko smiled, "And I'm an oni!"

"…EH?!" Naruto uttered before the crack vanish without a trace and in the distance, Jiraiya stare at the bizarre scene.

"What…The…Fuck?!" The toad sennin threw his hands up, he's starting to think that the gaki might be a magnet for some weird shits because that sure top it all!

* * *

Naruto was completely shocked when he met Kiko's parent and learn the details about Kiko's situation, which he vow to rescue her from possible loveless marriage. Of course, that led him to many strange-yet-one-sided battles with the cute oni's creepy fiances until he somehow managed to convince Kiko's grandma to halt her plan…Well, Kiko did said something to her grandma and she stop the arranged marriage, just like that.

Little did Naruto know that the cute oni have fall for him, due to his selfless action and personality, and she told her relatives that she chose him as her fiance.

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of TGHEOR!**

**The second girl Naruto saved was Kiko and from her oni fiances and possible loveless marriage!**

**What kind of reward will Naruto get from these three? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	4. Reward

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Reward**

* * *

Naruto can't believe what he just heard from them as he stand in front of Tsunami, Kiko and Luka in his apartment, it have been few years after the end of the war and he introduced the girls to each other a bit after this time. "You three want to what?!" Naruto dropped his jaw.

"We want to share you." Tsunami smiled as the blushing women nodded, "And at same time we want to marry you. Think of it as your reward for saving us from whatever we went through."

"B-B-B-But…" The blonde stuttered few times, "T-T-That's cra…"

"Shh, let us prove it to you." The smirking ravenette placed index finger on his lip with shush before she catch his lip in a kiss and the other two women move over to lean against him, rubbing his body through his clothes. The kiss last for a minute before she pull away and Luka immediately catch his lip in a passionate kiss for a minute then Kiko claim his lip with chaste kiss without giving him a break. Naruto was stunned that he don't stop them from pulling his pant down and he get more stunned when Tsunami undress her top to expose her perky breasts to him. "Like what you see?" She teased with a smirk.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Naruto uttered dumbly before he squeak in surprise when he notice that the other two were topless as they all get down on their knees in front of his groin and his member spring out from boxer's opening at full mast by the sight of their bare chests.

"S-So big…" Kiko poked it lightly with heavy blush.

"I-I-I'll say…" Luka agreed with equally blush as she palming the shinobi's family jewelries, "W-Who want to do it first?"

"Me!" Tsunami stroke the underneath of shaft with her index finger before her lip wrap around the head of his cock, bobbing few inches in and both Luka and Kiko lick their lover's shaft while playing with his balls.

'OH MY KAMI!' The blushing shinobi stared down at three women as they suck him off, taking turn each few minutes and he don't know what to do in this position, do he have to place hands on their heads or just stand there and take it?! He learn that Tsunami was very eager to give him a blowjob and she does have experience, due to her twirling tongue. Luka was a little aggressive because she tried to deepthroat him as much as she can take and move so fast, yet clumsy at same time. Kiko was very timid and little hesitant, due to lack of experience but she start to get into it in her groove, bobbing slow but surely. "W-Wait, I-I-I'm coming…" He hissed out in pleasure as he felt pressure within his member and his lovers halt their action to move out of the way, just right before the shinobi shot white fluids out across the floor and land on some discarded shirts. "S-S-Sorry about…" Naruto blushed, the clothes belong to the girls.

"It's okay." The oni cut him off with a sweet smile as the women remove their remaining clothes, "We'll wash them out later." Before Naruto know it, they help him out of his clothes before they take seat on his bed, hip to hip with Tsunami in middle, as they open their legs slightly to expose their lower mouths.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure us orally." The former princess smirked and he stared at them for a minute before he kneel down in front of them, decide to go with it since they seems to be fine with the whole thing…That and he really enjoy his first blowjob and he want more! Naruto lean closer to Tsunami's groin then insert his tongue inside to explore her inner carnal and his hands place upon Kiko's and Luka's maidenhood, caressing them in circular motion before slipping two fingers inside them, fingering and eating his moaning lovers at his own pace. He switch with other girls, taking time to pleasure each one roughly every ten minutes to give them equal attention while increasing the speed. It went on for who know how long until his lovers reach their climax almost at same time as they release their love fluids all over Naruto's face and hands then he take some time to lick each woman clean.

"C-Can we…" Naruto get up as he glanced down at their groins with heavy blush, "Do it now?"

"Yes!" They nearly said in unison as they become more exciting and eager for the main part.

"Who want to go first?" He asked.

"I'm going first." Tsunami scooted back to lie down on bed with a wide smile.

"I'm next." Luka replied.

"And I'm going last." Kiko blushed and their lover blink at them once, it feel like they have been planning the order beforehand.

"Got it." Naruto crawled onto the bed with a nod as he position himself in front of Tsunami, lifting her legs up slightly so he can saddle her and line his member up to her lower mouth then push its tip inside. "Ready?" She give him a nod and he slowly push it all way inside then pull few inches out before he thrust forward, repeat it over and over at slow pace with some clumsy motion. "D-D-Do it feels good?" He asked with moans.

"Y-Y-Yes, it does!" The ravenette locked her legs around his waist with pleasuring moans as her hip grind up and down to raise her pleasure, "Y-Y-You're n-natural…D-Do it faster…" She scream out happily as her lover thrust faster with bucking hip and she can feel him getting more harder. Without thinking, Naruto reach out to pull Kiko closer to his side and he immediately suck one of her breasts while fondle with one hand as the oni moan out. His another hand grab Luka, pulling her up against his other side and it find its way to her buttock, caressing and squeezing it much to the princess' pleasure. "OH, FUCK!" She screamed out in pleasure, "I-I-It's been s-s-s-so l-l-long since I-I-I have s-s-s-sex!"

"H-Hurry, Naruto." Luka moaned with her arms around his neck as she pecked him few times while watching him thrusting furiously into his screaming ravenette lover, "Cum in her so I can go next!" She believe she will jump in there and steal Tsunami's turn if it went on for long time.

"I-I-I'm a-a-almost t-t-t-there…" He grunted out, "I-I'm gonna cum…"

"G-G-Go, i-i-in me!" Tsunami moaned out and it take few minutes of thrusting until her lover ejaculate inside her as massive amount of white fluids flood her inner cavern, mixed with her love fluids. Naruto slowly pull out from her with few grinds as if she was trying to milking more out of him.

"My turn!" Luka eagerly crawl in front of him on her four as she mount Tsunami, their groins brush each other. "Do whatever you like to me!"

"I'm going in." Naruto informed the former princess as he hold her hips in place, pushing his member into her lower mouth at slow speed and the moaning princess suddenly rock herself back and forth while lying on top of panting ravenette. "I-I-Is it okay i-if I do it faster?" He asked, starting thrusting right away with medium speed and his hip move furiously as Kiko place herself behind his back, hugging and nibble his ear while grinding her front body on his back.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" The blonde woman cried out in pleasure as she enjoy the feeling of her lover's member sliding back and forth rapidly inside her maidenhood and without thinking it, she make out with Tsunami. A loud pleasuring moan escape her lip when she feel his member hardened more and she wonder if the sight of women making out turn him on more but she push it out of her head for now in order to focus on this lovemaking as the ravenette's hands explore her body while the princess return favor with her hands, caressing Tsunami's body. It really don't take long enough before the shinobi discharge another massive load inside the moaning princess and he slowly pull out as she look up over her shoulder with a childish pout, "Noo…Too fast…One more…One more…Please…"

"D-D-Don't worry, Luka-chan, you'll be next after Kiko-chan." The panting shinobi sit down as the princess nod shakily before she make out with Tsunami once again, grinding each other. Naruto glance to the blushing oni before he pat his lap, "Here, sit on me."

"T-To face or back?" Kiko asked.

"Back." Naruto answered and the blushing oni sit down on him with her back facing him as they carefully line their private parts up. He gently lower her down as his cock slide into her lower mouth all way in until she sit on his lap and the blonde lift her hip up slightly. "Want me to do it gently?"

"Y-Yes, please." The white-haired woman nodded timidly and her lover nod to her before he slowly move her down to meet his thrusting hip. After few minutes of thrusting, Kiko start to bounce her hip to increase her pleasure while meeting Naruto's thrusting hip and she moan out when her lover cup her juggling breasts from behind, fondling and play with them. "D-D-Do you like them?" She asked with more moans, "A-Are t-t-they t-too big or…?"

"T-T-They're perfect." Naruto suckled her nape while thrusting furiously, "I-I-I-I want to titfuck them…"

"Y-Y-You can, i-i-if you like t-t-to!" Kiko giggled and they kept going for a while until Naruto shot another massive load out inside her maidenhood. "O-One more, please?"

"H-H-Hey, I called for next one!" Luka sit up with a pout.

"I-I want to go next." Tsunami said before she get a idea, "Oh! I know a perfect solution for it." She looked to her blonde lover, "Naru-kun, can you make kage bunshin for us? They're solid and you get their memories, right?"

"…Oh, I like your idea!" The shinobi grinned lewdly as the ravenette giggled and his other lovers blushed harder at their imagination, which become reality as soon as Naruto create clones and everything become blur.

Tsunami receive an spitroast from two clones while her hands jerking two more clones off, some sticky fluids litter her body and hair. The clone pull his cock out of her mouth to blast some fluids over the moaning ravenette.

Kiko let out an pleasured cry as she receive double penetration with one clone under her and other on top while the third clone fuck her breasts, shooting some fluids all over her face, as she shiver in bliss when one of them rub her horns.

Luka enjoy her gangbang with six clones, sucking and jerking three clones off while other two pound into her lower holes and the sixth clone slap his member against her bouncing breasts and she don't care if they kept showering her in their white fluids.

Naruto thrust his member into each maidenhood of his lovers as they stack upon each other and the clones stroke their members at the women before the blonde pull out to watch the 'river' of white fluids run down their groins. All clones and Naruto shot their fluids all over their moaning lovers' bodies then resume their lovemaking over and over.

* * *

Naruto pant heavily with his panting lovers as they cuddle together on floor, completely covered in sweats and fluids. "…D-Damn…" He uttered dumbly, "I-I-I love my reward…A-A-And my wives."

"W-W-We love you too." Tsunami giggled together with the other girls.

"…C-Can we do it again?" Naruto blushed and the women glance up to him before they smile.

"Take me to bathroom." The smirking ravenette said.

"I call kitchen!" Luka giggled, "I want to be bend over table like a nasty maid."

"B-B-Bedroom, please." Kiko blushed with a smile and the eager shinobi summon two clones before the blondes carry the giggling and squealing women to their chosen room for another round.

* * *

**And that end the fourth chapter and the story of TGHEOR!**

**In the end, the reward is a small harem! That's it. The end.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
